(1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to ultrasonic cleaning apparatus, and more specifically to ultrasonic cleaning apparatus for the cleaning in situ of chandeliers comprising a plurality of downwardly extending pendants, and in some cases, festoons of spaced-apart beads or crystals. In particular, the invention relates to easily portable ultrasonic cleaning apparatus for the cleaning of such chandeliers. Further, the invention relates to portable means for the raising and lowering of ultrasonic cleaning apparatus and for maintaining the apparatus in the raised position whereby ultrasonic cleaning of a chandelier can be accomplished in situ.
(2). Description of the Prior Art
The term ultrasonics (or supersonics) refers to sound vibrations, i.e., variations of density in an elastic media such as air and water, whose frequencies are beyond the auditory limit. Such high-frequency vibrations are produced in various ways known to those skilled in the art, based upon different principles. The ultrasonic cleaning of objects depends upon cavitation, i.e., the rapid formation and violent collapse of minute bubbles or cavities in a cleaning solution or liquid. This action creates a highly effective and unique penetrating action that, in a sense, blasts dirt, grit, and other contaminants from the surface of an object that has been covered with such materials. Ultrasonic cleaning can get into crevices in an object where dirt, etc. lies that other cleaning methods can not readily accomplish, if at all. It can remove contaminants that defy soaking, scrubbing, spraying and other conventional cleaning methods.
Ultrasonic vibrations are used in the cleaning of a wide variety of objects, e.g., jewelry, castings, automobile radiators, biofouled heat exchangers, etc. Illustrative of patents disclosing such cleaning applications are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,987,068; 3,295,596; 3,640,295; 4,375,991; and 4,372,787.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,068, which issued to N. G. Branson on Jun. 6, 1961, there is disclosed ultrasonic cleaning apparatus comprising a tank in which a plurality of ultrasonic transducer elements are located. The transducer elements are so located, according to the patentee, that objects to be cleaned supported in the cleaning liquid, i.e., water, are subjected to direct sonic energy as well as that reflected back from the surface of the cleaning liquid. The transducer elements are hermetically sealed stainless steel metal cans of generally rectangular shape within which are provided piezoelectric elements such as those formed of barium titanates, these elements being adhered to the upper surfaces of the cans so that their vibrations, when subjected to high frequency energy, are transmitted into the cleaning liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,596 discloses ultrasonic means for the cleaning of the tubes in a heat exchanger while the heat exchanger is still on line. The ultrasonic cleaning means comprises, in general, an ultrasonic transducer in combination with a liquid coupling means, such cleaning means being strapped in combination with the outside surface of the heat exchanger shell. The ultrasonic energy from the transducers is transmitted through the liquid in the liquid coupling means through the shell and the liquid between the shell and the heat exchanger tubes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,295, there is disclosed apparatus for the ultrasonic cleaning of surgical instruments. This apparatus involves, in general, a cabinet in which is provided a sink for the holding of cleaning liquid. Ultrasonic transducers are located on the walls of the sink and on the bottom surface. The instruments to be cleaned are placed in a case having perforations provided therein, and the case is placed in a cradle located in the sink. The cradle oscillates during the cleaning process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,991 discloses ultrasonic cleaning apparatus for the cleaning in situ of biofouling from heat exchangers located in ocean thermal energy conversion plants. The ultrasonic cleaning apparatus in this case is, in general, a support plate in which a planar array of transducers is provided. The support plate is raised and lowered between adjacent rows of heat exchanger tubes and maintained in position while the cleaning is accomplished by a positioning means. The positioning means comprises cables that are attached to the support plate at one end and to winches at the other end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,787 discloses ultrasonic cleaning apparatus for the cleaning of radiators. The cleaning apparatus comprises, in general, a tank in which cleaning liquid is provided. A support means is provided in the tank for holding the radiator during the cleaning cycle.
Over the past several years, it has become somewhat customary to provide chandeliers in restaurants, motels, bars and other public places which comprise a plurality of downwardly extending, spaced-apart, elongated crystals or pendants. The pendants are, in general, provided in a rectangular-shaped pattern or array of a plurality of rows and columns of pendants, the rows being provided parallel to one another, as are the columns. Thus, the location of a particular pendant in such a chandelier is identified by the particular row and column in which it is located, e.g., Row 3, Column 3.
A chandelier such as earlier disclosed may comprise, in at least some cases, a number of tiers of pendants, e.g., an inner or centrally located tier, a middle tier that surrounds the inner tier, and an outer tier of parallel rows and columns of pendants in surrounding association with both the inner and middle tier. The middle and inner tiers also comprise a plurality of parallel rows and columns of pendants. The bottom ends of the pendants in the multiple rows and columns of pendants in the tiered chandeliers terminate in different horizontal planes parallel to one another. The pendants in such a chandelier are, in general, of different lengths, e.g., the outer column or rows of pendants in the outer tier are the longest, while those located in the inner columns and rows of the outer tier are of a shorter length. The top ends of the pendants located in the inner rows and columns are located such that the top ends of such pendants lie in a horizontal plane located above that in which the bottom ends of the pendants in the outer rows terminate. Thus, the top ends of those pendants located in the inner rows are hidden from view, allowing shorter length pendants to be used in the construction or make-up of the chandelier, rather than having to use pendants all of the same length, i.e., the longer length pendants located in the outermost rows and column. In a similar manner, the tops of the pendants making up those tiers located more inwardly can lie in a horizontal plane above that in which the bottom of the pendants in the next adjacent outer tier lie.
The elongated pendants making up such a chandelier as above-described are, in general, suspended vertically downwardly from the ceiling of a room or other area in which the chandelier is located. The ceiling or other horizontal surface from which the pendants are suspended by their top ends is generally provided with a horizontally disposed planar mirror, i.e., a reflective surface, which may be of glass or metal. Located somewhat below the reflective surface are a plurality of spaced-apart light fixtures in which are located light bulbs of suitable size.
The pendants are, in general, of conventional lead containing glass. Thus, the pendants, particularly when provided with multiple flat surfaces along the length thereof, are reflective to light. The pendants, in general, are of triangular cross-section with elongated flat surfaces; however, in some cases the pendants are provided with inwardly curved surfaces. The pendants are sometimes of other configuration, even of cut glass. Thus, the pendants reflect light from the light bulbs and that reflected from the mirror surface, providing an attractive chandelier, and enhancement of the appearance of the surroundings in which the chandelier is located.
The pendants in the outer rows of pendants in such a chandelier as just described, e.g., the outer row of pendants in the outer tier are, in general, attached by their top ends to the ceiling by conventional "S" hooks, so that the top of each pendant in the outer row is located about 1/2 inch or so down from the ceiling. The pendants located in the inner columns and rows of pendants are suspended from the ceiling, in general, by a conventional flexible chain comprising metal beads, like the conventional key chain, the chain being attached at its top end to the ceiling and at the bottom end to the top end of a pendant. Thus, a conventional eye fastener or hook may be provided in the top end of a pendant, an "S" hook being connected to that eye fastener and to another eye fastener provided in the ceiling.
In some cases, the top ends of the pendants are not connected directly to the ceiling of a room. Instead, a horizontally disposed planar member will be mounted to the ceiling so as to be parallel thereto. The size of such a member will depend upon the size chandelier desired, i.e., the number of rows and columns of pendants. The mirror or reflective surface will then be mounted to this member. The tops of the elongated pendants are connected to that horizontally disposed member, as if it were the ceiling.
At other times, a stepped platform or one arranged in tiers will be provided, that platform being directly attached to the ceiling of a room and providing a plurality of horizontally disposed planar members to which the tops of the pendants are attached. Thus, when "ceiling" is used herein, it will be appreciated that the top of the pendants are attached to a horizontally disposed surface and extend vertically downwardly therefrom but that such a member is not necessarily the ceiling. It may be a planar backing member attached to the ceiling or a horizontally disposed member of a stepped platform, as above-described.
In some cases also the chandelier may comprise merely columns and rows of elongated pendants or crystals all of the same length. Thus, in such a chandelier, the bottom ends of the pendants all terminate in the same horizontal plane. Some chandeliers may also comprise circular rows of vertically suspended pendants, these pendants being spaced apart from one another in a plurality of concentric circles. The concentric rows of pendants may sometimes be arranged in tiers. With such chandeliers, it is common to find one or more festoons of beads or crystals as the outer circle of the chandelier.
As can be readily expected, the surfaces of the glass pendants and the beads of the festoons, over time, become covered with dust and other contaminants from the environment. Some of the pendants and beads will become more dirty than others due to the particular location of the chandelier. For example, a chandelier located in the lobby of a motel at the entry way may become more dirt laden, and in a shorter period of time, than one located in a function room. As the pendant or bead surfaces become covered with airborne dust, etc., the reflectiveness of the chandelier pendants and festoons is continuously reduced. And, as a result of this reduced reflectiveness, the attractiveness of the chandelier is greatly diminished. This is a real problem where the chandeliers are more readily seen by motel or hotel visitors, e.g., around an entryway to the motel, at the registration desk, etc., where good impressions are most important.
Accordingly, it becomes necessary eventually that the chandelier pendants and festoons be cleaned, to regain the initial sparkle and reflectiveness thereof, and to restore the overall attractiveness of the chandelier. The point in time, in the past, at which the cleaning of any particular chandelier has taken place has depended upon a number of factors including just how unattractive the chandelier has become and how much the motel management will tolerate in loss of attractiveness. The cleaning of chandeliers prior to my invention as disclosed herein, moreover, has involved considerable cost to the motel or hotel operator.
The cleaning of chandeliers having downwardly extending pendants heretofore has involved a variety of methods. One such method known of, for the cleaning of the elongated pendants of a chandelier, has involved the spraying of the pendants in place with an acid containing water solution. Thus, a person performing the cleaning of such a chandelier, in general, uses a step ladder of suitable size to put himself in position to perform the cleaning operation. This is of great disadvantage as no more than a few pendants can be sprayed and cleaned at any one time. Thus, the ladder must be moved often to complete the cleaning of even a smaller sized chandelier. The time spent in moving the ladder from time-to-time adds substantial time to the time actually spent in the cleaning of the pendants of a chandelier. Further time is spent, as is a great deal of effort, in the necessary up and down movements on the ladder by the person performing the cleaning. Of further disadvantage also, and believed to be of even more critical concern than the movement of the ladder, is the use of the acid containing water solution. This is a ruinous practice not only to the glass pendants but also to the mirror and light fixtures associated therewith, as well as any metal elements in the chandelier structure. The acid cleaning solution gets into the light sockets and not only causes burnout but also causes corrosion of the elements in the sockets. Thus, from time-to-time, or eventually, these various elements making up the chandelier or that are associated with the pendants need to be replaced. In some cases, even more often, the light fixtures need replacement. These problems, of course, involves additional operating costs.
Another method for the cleaning of chandeliers having downwardly extending pendants has required a number of laborious and time-consuming operations. First, the pendants are each taken down from the ceiling so that they can be cleaned. The numerous pendants to be cleaned, e.g., in some cases as many as 6-10 thousand, are all then immersed in a cleaning solution provided in an appropriate tank or container therefor and allowed to remain therein for a suitable time to remove the contaminants. Afterwards, the pendants may be subjected to a rinse bath. Following cleaning and rinsing, the pendants are then allowed to dry off some after which the pendants are individually reattached to the ceiling in the appropriate locations to reconstruct the chandelier, i.e., rehanging each of the pendants on a conventional "S" hook or the like so as to extend vertically downwardly from the ceiling.
Although this manner of cleaning the pendants of a chandelier may, in certain respects, be better than the spray method, it nevertheless is still attendant with a number of problems and disadvantages. One problem, in particular, involves the "S" hook fastening members for the pendants. When a chandelier is first constructed, those constructing the chandeliers see to it that the ends of the "S" hook fastener are closed. This action, of course, better ensures that the pendants will not be accidentally disconnected from the ceiling. In the event a pendant did fall from the chandelier serious injury could be caused to a person that might be hit by a falling pendant, sometimes 30" or so in length. Nevertheless, as a result of the "S" hook fasteners being closed at their ends on installation, it is necessary for one taking a pendant down to be cleaned to open the fastener. Thus, an end of the "S" hook fastener is bent to open it, so that the pendant can be removed from the fastener and taken down for cleaning. With the closeness of the spacing of the pendants from one another, however, this can be achieved only with some difficulty. This closeness presents even more difficulty on rehanging the pendants. As a result, the "S" hook fastener end is ordinarily not closed but, instead, is left open, or at least partially open. Another reason that the "S" hook is left open is the fact that closing of the "S" hook fastener is time consuming. The result of not closing the "S" hook, however, whether intentional or by oversight, is believed to present a potentially hazardous condition. This is particularly the case, it is believed, where a chandelier may be installed adjacent an outer door, e.g. in a motel lobby, and the pendants are subject to occasional gusts of air or wind. The same is true where the pendants may be subject to some vibration, though slight, for example, where a chandelier might be located adjacent a bank of elevators. The extent of the potential for the dislodgment of a pendant from its "S" hook fastener depends, of course, largely on how much the end of the "S" hook was opened to be able to take down a particular pendant. This, as will be readily appreciated, depends upon who took the pendant down and who put it back up. One person may be inclined to open or close the "S" hook fastener more than another, or to leave the fastener open. Where a chandelier is made up of not only pendants, but also festoons, the taking down of the festoons of beads for cleaning often causes the thin chains or wires between next adjacent beads to become stretched. This stretching results in the nonuniform spacing between the beads of a festoon and effects the reflectiveness and appearance of the chandelier. In other cases, the beads themselves are broken. In any event, the cleaning of the wires between the beads of a festoon is, in general, not sufficiently done to restore these wires or chains to there original appearance.
Of concern also in this manner of cleaning is the fact that the pendants are ordinarily merely placed in the cleaning tank, one on top of the other. The result is that those parts of the pendants that contact one another may often be cleaned to a somewhat lesser degree than are those parts not in contact. Thus, when the pendants are rehung, certain of the pendants may be more or less reflective than others resulting in a less than optimum appearance, or restoration to their initial state of reflectiveness, even though considerable expense and effort has been expended to obtain such a result.
Heretofore, the pendants of a chandelier, as above described, have also been cleaned by ultrasonic means. This procedure has involved, in general, the taking down of the pendants individually as earlier disclosed and immersing them in a cleaning solution contained in a tank or container provided for the purpose and in which ultrasonic transducers have been provided. The cleaned pendants are then rinsed, allowed to dry, and then rehung from the ceiling as earlier described. Thus, although the chandelier pendants have heretofore been cleaned by ultrasonic means, such is still attendant with the same problems and disadvantages as cleaning without ultrasonic means, in particular, the time consuming and costly job of taking down and rehanging the pendants. Further, there is the problem of potential for accident, and pendant breakage.
Whether the cleaning of the pendants of chandeliers heretofore has been accomplished by ultrasonic or other means, it will be readily appreciated that any such a procedure has been a somewhat time consuming task and quite labor intensive. And because of this, the cleaning of the chandeliers as disclosed heretofore has been somewhat expensive. To clean a chandelier, as earlier disclosed, e.g., one measuring 4'.times.8', prior to my invention, has taken 11/2 days with two people. The larger part of that time, however, is spent in the labor of taking down the individual pendants and then rehanging them again, after such have been cleaned. Once taken down, the pendants of a chandelier can be cleaned ultrasonically in only a few minutes, depending largely on how soiled the pendants may be.
Due to the above considerations, motels and other institutions where such chandeliers as earlier disclosed are installed often have the chandeliers cleaned less frequently than is really needed or actually desirable. This is particularly the case where a number of such chandeliers are installed at a particular institution. The more often the chandeliers are cleaned, the greater the increase in operating costs. In some cases, chandeliers comprising downwardly extending pendants have not been cleaned since their installation.
With the ultrasonic cleaning of chandeliers of my invention, as disclosed in application Ser. No. 08/153,294, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,005 a great advance was made in the cleaning of chandeliers having downwardly extending pendants and, in some cases, festoons of beads. This results from the fact that the pendants and festoons of a chandelier can be cleaned in situ. Thus, the time and effort of taking down the pendants for cleaning and then rehanging them is no longer expended.
Although the ultrasonic cleaning apparatus of my invention allows the cleaning of the pendants of a chandelier in situ and such apparatus provides numerous advantage over the cleaning of chandeliers heretofore, the ultrasonic cleaning apparatus disclosed is still attendant with certain disadvantages. In particular, there is need for improved means for the raising and lowering of the ultrasonic cleaning apparatus disclosed in the before-mentioned patent application. Moreover, there is the need for more portable ultrasonic cleaning apparatus for the cleaning of the pendants and festoons of a chandelier in situ.